To protect and love
by Drakefr6
Summary: Saeko and Alice have been thrown from the jeep, they have been rescued by a mute American. He takes it upon himself to return them to the safety of their friends. But will unexpected feelings get in the way? Read and find out. 'Contains OC'
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll here is the first chapter rewrite of to protect and love Let me know what you think.

Saeko Busujima moans lightly her head throbbing from an intense yet dull pain that seemed like it wanted to crack her skull in two, daring to open her eyes risking more pain if by chance the sun is shining into the room she resides in. Before her eyes can open a sound tickles her ears one she has not heard in quite a while; childish giggling and laughter but kept to a minimum level of noise, of course not to lure 'them' close to us. As all of her senses began to function properly things start to become clear, such as the laughing and giggling is proceeded by whispers as well as the sound of clothing moving on a body; gathering her courage she finally opens her eyes sighing blissfully as there is no sunlight to aggravate her already pounding head. Along with her senses her memory reboots letting her know the small voice belongs to a little girl, the tale tell voice of Alice Maresato. Saeko's growing curiosity about Alice's unknown companion starts to grate on her nerves, shifting she tries to sit up never hearing the sounds of someone moving toward her. Before she can get half way up a pair of strong hands come to rest gently on her shoulders keeping her in place, of course this action causes her to fight against it only to be stopped by the pain rebounding inside her head forcing her to lay back down.

She moaned loudly as the pair of hands slowly lowered her back to the floor to rest, before she could express her gratitude of being gentle with her the sound of water being rung out and back into a bucket caught her attention. Seconds later a cold rag that seemed to absorb the pain was placed on her forehead with kind and caring hands, smiling lightly she opened her eyes which came to rest on a young man that was maybe a year or two older than herself. He smiled gently at her causing her to blush a little, she watches as he stood and cross the room; she could only make out a few sounds as he dug in a pack for something. The first thing she recognized was the sound of a pill bottle rattling and being set off to the side; the second was the opening and pouring of water into a glass, not willing to risk loosing the cool rag that fought back her migraine she waited until he came back into view holding the glass of water and what she only guess were pills. He sat down setting the glass to the side before helping her lean up using his right arm he supported her as he showed her the two pills, understanding what his intentions were she opened her mouth allowing him to feed them to her. She swallowed the two pills reaching trying to take the glass he retrieved wanting to kill the taste of the medicine in her mouth as quickly as possible only to have him yank the glass away and give her a glare.

She sighed lowering her hand and in turn he gave her a smile slowly bringing the glass to her lips, he tipped the glass letting the fluid flow into her mouth as she hungrily took the water into her body. When the glass was emptied he let her back down set the glass off to the side removing the towel on her head he repeated the process of refreshing the towel before standing and moving away. Before long a familiar face came into view causing Saeko to smile, Alice smiled down at her before kissing her cheek. Saeko closed her eyes trying to remember what had happened to leave them in a place like this with a strange man caring for them both, not that she wasn't grateful but she didn't know who he was, or why he was doing it. Alice seemed to sense her discomfort about it "Is something wrong big sister" she asked, and Saeko could help but envy her childish innocence's.

"No" she lied "nothing is wrong, little one" she reached up stroking her fragile face, but her lie earned her a snort from the man.

Alice looked to him then back "Big brother says your lying" she chirped in a sing song voice.

"I am not" she denied, earning another snort.

Alice having put it together "Are you worried about Big brother?"

Saeko gave in "Yes."

"Why."

She groaned trying to think on how to explain to a child about the dangers of strangers "Alice we don't know his name, we don't what he wants or why he is helping us."

Alice merely smiled "Big brother's name is Johnathon Knoll."

Saeko was about to retort but a name, how could she have gotten his name. She couldn't have been out more than a few hours "Alice, how long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know, but he does" she said pointing to John.

"Could you ask him?"

She nodded and turned calling his name to which he merely turned with a raised brow, Alice asked him something, Saeko followed her eyes to see him standing in front of a work bench. He raised a brow in question before Alice spoke, he held up two fingers before she turned back "He says two." Saeko was confused "Two days?"

Alice asked to which he shook his head, Saeko asked "Weeks?"

She spoke again only having him nod this time and turn back to the bench, she couldn't believe it she had been out for two weeks. No wonder Alice knew his name and there was no telling just how much she had learned about him and the only way for her to find out is to ask "Alice, what can you tell me about him?"

She smiled "He was a College student getting ready to go into the United States Marine Corp. He was visiting picking up a sword being made by the 25th Masamune."

That threw Saeko for a flip "A sword by the 25th Masamune isn't there a five year waiting list" she turned her head toward him. She studied him finding what she was looking for the precense that true swordsmen hold, he exuded power like cologne his body showed extensive training. Turning back to Alice "what kind of sword did he have made?"

Alice shook her head "I don't know" pausing for a moment she turned and asked him something. He turned his head to her then back to the table before showing a sword it had fairly wide blade, it was a medieval English broadsword, the handle was long enough for two handed use and the butt was adorned with a red gem. Saeko was to say the least impressed "Alice does he have any other weapons?"

She nodded eagerly before saying something in turn he nodded giving a little show of the arsenal he carried, weapon number two was a what she could only describe was a claymore, number three was a as far as she could tell was a Glock 9mm, but the last weapon seemed innocent enough but the fact it suited him so well it scared her, it was a hunting knife. She could only watch as he turned back to the work bench, it wasn't long before something occurred to her he hadn't said a word "Alice" she looked down "Yes?"

"Does he speak Japanese?"

Alice just shook her head "He doesn't talk at all."

That confused her "He doesn't talk" she chewed on that thought before asking "does he understand Japanese?"

She nodded "Yes. Well at least a little bit, I have been teaching him."

John sighed cleaning the weapons he knew when he helped them that there was going to be a language barrier but to his surprise the little girl was bilingual, which so far had proved to be helpful as he was learning the language well to understand it anyway. Though his translation skills still left something to be desired he was getting better about it, which is how he knew she was lying, chuckling at the memory trying to disguise it as a cough feeling the glare on his back. But the one topic that has not left his mind from the beginning of this ordeal how he lost his power of speech, with a heavy sigh he turned his attention to the ceiling searching for answers ones that it just didn't hold as that horrific day replayed in his mind.

_John had arrived in the city looking around taking in the sights his first time in Japan he couldn't help but be excited, he loved videos games, anime, and manga so he adored the Japanese culture. Though it wasn't until this week that he was able to make it here, especially since he place the order for the sword five years ago he didn't speak the language so he relied heavily on his translator book of course he tried asking directions from a couple of girls at one point accidentally saying the wrong thing and getting slapped. He sighed but laughed soon after just enjoying the sights and smells of the city, the cab he had been riding in finally pulled up to the little shop, he paid the driver to wait while he ran in. He slid the door open and was bombarded with the smell of steel, incense, and fire he found it strangely soothing._

_Closing the door behind him he made his way to the counter smiling as the young attendant looked up "Yes" her voice thick with an accent._

_Reaching into his pocket he pulled the order form his pocket and laid it on the counter "I'm here to pick up my order" he pointed to the paper "Johnathon Knoll."_

_She read the paper and looked back up to him smiling "Johnathon Knoll, I be one moment" she said before scurrying into the back._

_He took a seat near the door trying to be patient but was finding it to be rather difficult, and the sirens that started threating to tear his attention away from his current business. But the sirens faded into the distance leaving only faraway screams, it was at this point that he started to become concerned because the sirens were headed the other way. But what happened next left him in a panic, the girl that he had spoken to earlier began to scream and against better judgement he stood rushing into the back only to stop mortified at what he saw. The master of the shop stood there pale skin eyes rolling in different direction and silent moans escaping his mouth, which was dripping with blood pieces of flesh stuck in his teeth the very sight made him want to retch. Pained cries drew his attention to the floor where he found the young girl cradling her arm that had a chunk of flesh missing, blood flowing from the wound relentlessly though her cries drew the man upon her, John watched as well as heard as his teeth sank into her throat before ripping it out._

_John gasped backing into a wall filled with swords that came crashing down around him drawing the attention of the creature before him, it rushed him with inhuman speed but to him everything came to a screeching halt. His mind processed that a sword was in hand telling him to use it, the world seemed to speed up as he gripped the sword bringing it around effectively decapitating him with a single stroke. Watching the body flop to the ground he sighed heavily another mistake as the girl on the floor stood rushing him just as the man did, only he brought the sword down from an overhead strike splitting the poor girls head in two. He slid to the floor after the body fell the sight of both halves of her brain sliding on the floor force him to retched spilling the contents of his stomach over the floor._

_Feeling completely drained he sat there on the floor while his mind rebooted trying to process the events that had just transpired, staring at the sight of the headless man and the young girl whose head was split like a rotten piece of fruit as well as the copperish smell of blood almost led him to retch again. He had to get out of there, forcing himself to stand he got to his feet unsteadily before making his way back into the reception area before collapsing into a seat, his right arm felt oddly heavy with a quick glance revealing the sword he had used. He wondered why it was still in his possession and faintly recalling that he never released it, to his surprised it was the sword he had ordered but the sight of blood on the blade made him recall taking two lives. The sound of approaching gunshots forced him to gather what strength he could and rush outside and attempt to yell for help, after the shock of the event had started to wear off his body had grown a bit stronger as he quickly darted out the door and onto the street where he was met with a sight that rocked him to the core._

_There were dozens of people ambling about grabbing for others trying to bite them, while others ran in fear panicking wishing to escape the crazed inhabitants. John spotted a police officer standing with his back turned and tried to call out, to his shock he made not a sound not even a whimper escaped his lips. He doubled forward grasping his throat trying everything he could to speak to make some kind of noise, unknown to him the cop had heard his footfalls and turned slowly moving toward him arms out stretched like waiting, wanting to embrace a long lost lover. Barley noticing the moans elicited from it John whipped his head up eyes going wide at the gaping wound in the man's neck, thrusting the sword forward on instinct it pierced his heart but the body didn't stop as he continued to reach for him._

_John quickly pushed the man away and brought the sword around effectively destroying the once man by removing his head, it was around that point when his mind finally rebooted and understanding set it. He kneeled down studying the creature pale skin, milked over eyes, bloody wound caused by a bite, and flesh stuck in the teeth he wanted to panic but for some reason he was extremely calm. All the horror films he had seen in his youth led him to one conclusion, zombies. With a name to these things his survival training kicked in, S.T.O.P came to mind situation, threat, observe, plan. His situation surrounded by the walking dead, threat one bite means death and there are a lot of them, observe: buildings would provide some protection, they were slow and he knew how to kill them, plan: he had to get back to his hotel room and gather his equipment. With a clear head and set path and plan he implemented it making his way toward his goal._

Since that day John has felt that something in himself had changed as he destroyed them he found himself becoming more and more barbaric, but the most sobering thought he had was the loss of his voice. The one thing that should have given him comfort; and his ability to work things out he did as most do work things out by talking to himself or others and to comfort himself. He no longer had that, and sighed heavily placing his hands on the table he lowered his head staring at the bench, though he was thankful for the fact that those things were attracted by sound and because he couldn't speak allowed him to move around them without drawing their attention. He was so wrapped up in his internal musing he didn't notice the fact that Saeko had gotten up until she placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn and frown wondering why she was up.

She smiled at him and looked to the table seeing her sword picking it up she removed it from the scabbard staring at the blade in confusion, the mars in the steel had been removed and the blade sharpened "Did you fix my sword" not looking at him forgetting he doesn't speak. She tried again "Did you do this" she asked pointing to the blade giving him a flat stare, he nodded causing her to get rather irritated. She wanted more of a response other than a nod or facial expression "Would you say something" taken aback he looked to Alice who translated. John sighed not wanting to do this for a couple of reason, one it would prove he really had lost his voice, and two they would probably think less of him. Holding out his hand she gave him a confused look before placing her hand in his, she watched as he lifted her hand to his throat letting her wrap her hand around his vocal chords, as he tried to speak she felt the air passing through his voice box.

By the look on his face she could tell he was ashamed, hurt and confused, she took his hand and patted it lightly giving him a reassuring smile. He returned it and turned back to the bench, Saeko turned around and looked to Alice who smiled. There was something on her mind and the only two people could tell her but only one could answer, she sat down in front of her "Alice, how did we survive the accident?"

Alice placed a finger on her chin "Big brother rescued us."

"He did" Saeko gave her a confused look "how?"

She perked up smiling "He came after us..."

_The group had been driving down the highway grateful for a few moments of peace without having to deal with them, Takeshi, Rei, Saya and Khota were inside the Humvee resting while Ms, Shizuka drove. Saeko and Alice rode on top enjoying the feeling of wind flowing through their hair, smells of spring cherry blossoms without blood in the air, but it wasn't to be as a shout from inside the vehicle drawing their attention to the front. There was a horde of them ambling about in the middle of the road, the engine roared as the busty nurse floored the gas plowing into the blockade of dead. Saeko dropped covering Alice with her body as the dead flew over them "Alice don't worry I'll protect you no matter what" she tried to reassure the child._

_Truth being she was scared with the numbers of dead continuing to rise it was only a matter of time before the humvee broke down due to damage, though up ahead she saw it a clear alleyway. "Ms, Marikawa take a hard right" she yelled. Saeko failed to grab on to the rail for as the Humvee power slid the two occupants that rode atop of it were thrown from the vehicle, having realized her mistake too late she tucked Alice in her body to protect her. Only upon impact she lost consciousness, Alice rolled from her grip and at the sight of them she screamed drawing them to her like a moth to a flame._

_Khota had seen the fall off from the corner of his eye and with a sharp turn of his head he saw them land with Saeko not moving and Alice screaming "Stop, Saeko and Alice fell off" he roared. Jumping through the top ignoring the sudden jerk of the car coming to a stop he aimed the rifle, pulling the trigger every bullet found its mark the dead falling littering the highway. Two draw backs to his shooting he drew them upon the car as well which he had to fight them off as well as trying to protect the two. Takeshi, Rei, and Saya stepped out to fend them off but they were being overwhelmed, Khota noticed something amiss. A man strode through the horde of undead without a care in the world making his way toward the two girls, he watched as the man stop in front of the two pull a huge sword from his back and with a single swing took out seven._

_Khota continued to fire trying to keep the growing number of dead to a minimum but his efforts were in vain, the man on the other hand was having more success as the dead continued to converge on the car. He saw movement from the man waving them on, Takeshi was about to protest but Khota cut him off "Get in we have to go there is nothing we can do." Saya backed up his argument, Rei and Takeshi grudgingly got back in before Ms. Shizuka flood the gas. Alice failed to notice the mans approach but the sound of the dead hitting the ground near her made her look up, she watched as the man brought down body after body. When he had destroyed enough of them he waved the others on, Alice was about to protest when he kneeled and placed a finger to her lips telling her to keep quite, pointing to the number of them moving about. She understood staying silent watching him look Saeko over studying her for injuries, when satisfied he pulled her limp form off the ground and over his shoulder, he motioned for Alice to follow as she did staying silent following him through the throng of them._

Saeko was entranced by the story, as Alice finished she looked to him his back to them at first she wondered how he was able to move among the dead without drawing attention then she remembered he couldn't speak. That made things easier but the question remains why did he risk his life for them, she stood moving to him before tapping on his shoulder. He turned his eyes questioning, she noticed his eyes were a beautiful blue, his light brown hair parted over his right eye covering the left and brushing his jaw just above his lips. Tearing her attention away from his handsome features "Why did you save us?"

Of course he had asked himself this question on many occasions mainly when he was out tracking the girls group leaving when Alice was asleep and returning before she woke. But in answer to her question he gave her the best answer he could which was a shrug. At this Saeko became annoyed thinking he didn't care "If you don't care why did you rescue us" her voice booming. John covered her mouth with his hand and glared at her, he placed a finger to his lip motioning her to be quiet. With a sigh he let her go smiling gently to let her know he does care, she saw the hurt in his eyes after she yelled at him lowering her head "I'm sorry" she apologized to which he smiled in return. He walked to a window and stared out before letting the curtains cover it, he moved back to the bench gathering his weapons he placed them on various parts of his body. His two swords went on his back in a criss cross shape, his knife went to his left hip, and his pistol to his right thigh, Saeko mirrored his actions only tying her sword to her left hip knowing he was getting ready to leave.

He turned to her and raised a brow asking if she was well enough to go, she smiled nodding turning to Alice "Are you ready to go?" Alice smiled and surprisingly she ran up to John's side. He turned smiling pulling the two in for an embrace, which he did with easy even though he was close to six foot, while Saeko was around five two. She was stiff until he kissed her forehead causing her to melt and nuzzle into him searching for comfort, after a moment he release them and opened the door knife in hand. Saeko and Alice begin there new adventure with a mute American who had saved them, and cared for them, Saeko's Japanese pride made her wish to repay him, but he had asked for nothing in return, even though he doesn't ask for anything she will find a way to repay him she though swearing on her honor.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own High school of the dead.

" " is said aloud

' ' Is thoughts

'_With italicized words' _Is written word

Seako watches as John quickly disposes of "Them" at first she wondered how he survived but now she sees it. When they are moving he motions for them to be quite and just move around them and because John can't talk he does it so easy, but when it comes down to it he is down right vicious in destroying the living dead. At one point he even scared Seako using trained movements with his claymore every swing decimating two to four each time. Seako was good at taking one or two at a time but John was taking on groups of four or more, but she figures its due to the length of his sword and the power he puts behind it. They had just finished disposing of a big group of them John cleans his sword and puts it back in place, he turns to see Seako go to pick Alice up and barley gets her off the ground.

John shakes his head and moves over to Seako who looks ready to fall out, he places a hand on her shoulder and smiles, gently lifting Alice's small form from her he carries her bridal style and motions for her to follow. John remembers how they got into that scuffle and growls loudly they had been moving through the dead unnoticed until an insane survivor threw a fire cracker where they were moving. as it went off the horde converged on them leaving John and Seako to fight them off and protect Alice, she had been quite until they moved in on her and one having heard her whimper grabbed her and was ready to bite her. John was watching out for her and destroyed the zombie before it could bite, when Alice hit the ground she was knocked out at that point John had recovered enough of his vocal chords to growl and rage aloud. Though still unable to talk he gets his point across with primitive vocal expressions.

Seako reached down to pick Alice up but was surprised at how heavy she was and barely lifted her, though shortly after John moved over and took Alice from her with a smile. She grumbled at the fact that he was carrying her with out struggling, but when he turned to give her a look she knew what he was saying 'I am counting on you to watch out for us' she smiles and jogged to catch up. Once by his side she glanced at him as he growled. Thanking Alice for working with them both on understanding the others language she tries English.

"What wrong?"

He turns to her and throws his head back to where they came from saying 'That back there.'

She nods saying in Japanese "I know. It was bad but at least we made it out, even with the little one unharmed" she strokes Alice's hair.

He understood most of it and nods, turning his attention he studies the area looking for a place to rest. He knows that with the sun going down its worse to be outside at night, just as twilight sets in he sees a place that look fortified enough and made his way there with Seako in tow. He turns the knob and growls, turning he holds Alice out to Seako and she takes her with a confused look until he kneels and draws his knife. Wedging it in between the door jamb and wall he fishes the lock and pushes the door open, he steps in shifting his knife so that the back of the blade rest on his arm. He motions for her to put Alice on the love seat and guard her as he checks out the house she nods and does so, she turns to see him disappear around the corner drawing her sword being on edge with him not in the room she tries to relax.

John steps around the corner and into the back of the house to check the bedrooms his knife in fighting position he opens the first door and looks at everything, he moves out after clearing it and moves to the next opening the door he is greeted with nothing, he looks in the bathroom seeing nothing he moves to the last room. He opens the door and is attacked by a dead woman, she pins him to the ground trying to bite him using his knees her lifts her off of him and shoves the knife from her lower jaw through her brain.

Seako is startled by the ruckus coming from the back she turns toward the hallway ready to strike seeing a figure come around she immediately lunges to kill it. John sees the flash of a blade out of the corner of his eye and turns just in time to see Seako swinging her sword at him, he raises his knife and deflecting the blow he drops his knife as he knocks the sword from her hand and pins her to the wall. She struggles at first until she realizes he is just holding her she looks up to see Johns concerned face. He releases her and steps back, before he can turn away she buries her face in his chest and cries.

Seako cries into his chest having a lapse in her demeanor, she remembers how she almost killed that man four years ago and how she loved it. But this time she was over powered and at the mercy of someone stronger, it destroyed the walls she had put up to protect herself. She feels his arms wrap around her and she melts into him she fist his shirt and looks up to him. Her eyes lock with his and she reaches up to pulls him down to her, before their lips connect he stops and places a finger on hers at first she is angry that he refusing her but the look in his eyes says that he wants to take her. Her anger ebbs away looking down she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry."

Placing his hand under her chin he bring her face up so he can look into her eyes, he shakes his head 'Don't be sorry' he motions to himself and give clear signs 'I want to but no' the old southern culture kicking in. He pecks her forehead before stepping away and locking the door, at times like this he wishes he could still talk but there is no point in wishing. He walks to the back and locks the body away before stepping back into the living room, he sees Seako cradling Alice's head in her lap. He smiles and moves over to the couch removing his weapons he places them to the side except his gun which he places under his pillow, he kicks off his boots and stretches out. He starts to drift off but feels something else on the couch, smelling Seako's unique scent he scoots further into the couch letting her lay down next to him.

After making sure that Alice was ok Seako moves over to the couch where John is laying down, she sits down and unlaces her boots before laying against him with her back toward his chest. She feels his strong arms snake around her waist and pulls her against him, she rolls over to face him and looks into his eyes. She moves closer to him and nuzzles into his neck kissing his collar bone, she feels his stiffen and half heartedly tires to pushes her away. She sense it and continues kissing up his neck until she kisses the corner of his mouth.

John realized his mistake too late, he had pulled her to him to keep them both warm but he's sure she didn't take it that way. As she kissed his collar bone every nerve in his body were set ablaze, he tired to push her away but he having no strength to actually get her away he gives in. He lifts her face to his staring into her eyes making it clear he wants more than just a one night stand. She smiles and kisses him on the mouth in reply that she has every intention of being more than that. He returns the kiss with fervor, he stops and shakes his head mouth 'not tonight' after a moment she realizes just how tired she was and how tired he must be. She kisses him one last time before settling down and nuzzling into his chest, he buries his face into her hair before they both fall asleep.

Alice wakes up in the morning and looks around the room, her last memory is of Seako, herself and John being surrounded by them. She takes another look and sees John and Seako snuggled together, she gets up and moves to use the bathroom. Once done she comes back into the living room she sees John stretching, she smiles and runs over to hug him. He kneels as she moves toward him he hugs her as she wraps her arms around his neck. He picks her up and kisses her forehead mouthing 'Good morning' she smiles "Good morning big brother."

He sets her down so she can do whatever she need to do to get ready to leave, he turns as he hears Seako groan as she sits up. he steps over and pecks her on the lips to say 'Good morning' she smiles but a though strikes her.

"John."

He turns to her and tilts his head.

"If you can't talk how did you tell Alice about yourself?"

He smiles and looks around the room he spots a sheet of paper, moving over to grab it he picks it up along with a pen and moves back over to her to write. _'When I found out she was bilingual I wrote out everything for her. I was a college student but I was under a military scholarship.' _Seako read it having read English books while her father traveled, "That why you good with sword?"

_'No. I was a sword enthusiast before it all happened, I took Shotokan karate which is based off sword techniques so it wasn't hard to use a sword properly"_

She nods "Is that how you survive so well?"

He shakes his head _'Before going into college I went through boot camp. I was to be a Marine and they have the best survival training around' _he chuckles.

She smiles "I see, tough man."

He chuckles _'Yep. But about last night I want it to be more than just a quick fuck. I have too much honor and too much respect for you to just fuck you and leave. If we are to make love that's what I want to be between us, not just because we made it out of a life or death situation.'_

She nods with a smile "I want it to be more too."

He smiles pecking her on the lips _'Though now is not the time for it, we need to leave soon and hopefully we will find a car."_

She shakes her head "Cars not work, EMP."

He smiles and shakes his head _'As long as the car is an older model and has little to no circuitry will have survived. and what we will be looking for is sure to have survived.'_

She smiles "What about them?"

_'It will be strong enough to repel them.'_

She gives him a confused look "What car are looking for?"

_'An eighteen wheeler or a big truck."_

She nods "Who drive it?"

He smiles _'I can drive it. I was trained to drive and I got my CDL while in boot. Don't worry we will be fine.'_

She smiles at him as he crumbles up the paper and moves to get ready, after getting ready they move toward the door. John slowly opens it and as they step out several of the dead block the gate, he draws his knife and moves toward them shoving his knife in to the first ones head grabbing the second one he rams it head into the concrete, its head breaks open on the concrete leaving a bloody red spot with piece of rotten meat, white skull and gray brain matter. Seako pulls Alice around to shield her eyes from the brutality that John is giving out to them, She watches as he pulls his knife from the one and cleans it on its clothes before putting it back in his sheath. He sees her holding Alice and gives her a confused look until he understands, he mouths a sorry before looking away and opening the gate and looking for more.

Seako can't believe how barbaric he is toward them and then turning around to apologize, she tells Alice to cover her eyes and begins to move them through the bodies. Until John comes running back with a concerned look, he gets Alice to look at him as he kneels mouthing "I'm going to pick you up and we are going to run ok. Keep your eyes closed." she nods and he lifts her turning to Seako pointing down the one way mouthing "There are too many coming to fight we have to run for it" she nods and is right on his heels as he takes off. She is amazed at his speed with the heavy weapons and with a young girl in his arms. And from the intimate time they shared the night before she smiles at how he worked his way into her heart and for the first time since four years ago she feels worthy of love.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This chapter is a little depressing, with zombie killing action lol. I don't own High school of the dead I own Johnathon Knoll.

" " is said aloud  
' ' Is thoughts  
'With italicized words' Is written word

John swings his claymore hearing the sound of bones crunching, flesh tearing, and blood hitting the concrete. They just keep coming one after another, John stops for a moment letting them gather round him. Using all of his strength he brings the sword around spinning in place he aims for their heads, completing the spin and regaining his bearings he studies the aftermath. All around him bodies lay headless and some with only half of a head, the blood and gore staining the streets would make even the hardest of men retch but this isn't new to John. He makes a mental note to shield Alice as they come through, hearing one final moan he turns and is forced to make a decision he hoped he would never have to make. Though hoping in this new world is pointless, so he watches dumb founded as an infected child moves toward him.

The child draws closer and he just stares, what was once a beautiful child living everyday to the fullest is now an empty shell. Tears fall from his eyes, not afraid to cry for little girl who's face was half eaten her clothes destroyed, her eyes glazed over, once a lively pink skin now a dull lifeless gray. Decide not to desecrate this child's body to bad he draw his Glock and aims for her head, knowing he is risking much for the sake of letting this girl rest in peace without a body mangled by his hands. He pulls the trigger the normally soft pop is a deafening crack as the child's lifeless body drops to the pavement. He looks on as the child lays on the ground just, never have been a religious person he moves over to her body he kneels saying a small prayer before covering her with a sheet from nearby laundry.

He looks around clearing the area he turns and heads back to where he had stashed Seako and Alice, there were way to many for both John and Seako to fight so he got her to look after Alice while he did his best to clear them out. As he walks he lifts his hands and stares at them 'My hands are stained with innocent blood, the blood of a child' though he knows it was life or death and it wasn't a sweet little girl anymore he will forever damn himself for destroying that which is a miracle. He steps loudly over to them to let them know he is near, he looks up sadly as Seako steps around the corner with sword raised.

Seako heard the footsteps coming around the corner thinking it might be one of them she raises her sword ready to strike, but stops and smiles when she sees John. Though he smiles fades as she sees the look on his face sheathing her sword she moves over to him and starts to check him over thinking he may have been bitten. After a thorough inspection she finds no exterior wounds and looks him in the face.

"What wrong?"

He shakes his head and mouths 'I just had to shoot a little girl who was one of them."

She gasps and throws a hand over her mouth "Oh I'm so sorry" she moves over throwing her arms around him and cradles his head on her chest as he drops to his knees. She remembers something her mother said before she passed away when she was very young. She was laying in her hospital bed dying of cancer, she motioned for her to step near the bed and she took her small hands in her own.

"Seako."

"Yes mama?"

"Remember this though men may be strong but when faced with something that makes them question everything they are as fragile as glass. And once broken only a true woman can put him back together."

Though not understanding it at that time she finally understands what her mother was telling her, and now the man that had made his home in her heart is broken and suffering she must find a way to put him together again or lose him forever. She looks around for the nearest house, spotting a house with high cement gates she makes John stare into her eyes. She is startled by how lifeless his eyes are now she slaps him to bring him to and he stares at her.

"John, pick Alice up and we are going to that house there" she points to it "Now get your ass in gear and move soldier" that lit a fire in his ass.

John salutes grabbing Alice he runs for the house kicking open the gate he moves to the door and he opens it. He sets her in a chair and runs back out greeting Seako as she comes through the gate he shuts it and chains it together with a pad lock before running back in. he draws his knife and moves to clear the house. After moving through all the room and clearing it he moves to locks the front door he looks around for a sheet of paper and a pen. Finding the desired items he moves back over to her. A little of the fire that was in his eyes moments ago has left. Alice has moved over to see what's going on.

"What you going to talk about?"

Seako smiles at her "Nothing you need to know little one" she says rubbing her head "Now get some rest."

Alice smiles "Ok big sis" she hugs her and turns to John "Night big brother."

John mouths 'Good night' and hugs her. They watch as she scampers off to go to sleep.

He turns to Seako_ 'I'm sorry about earlier, just having to shoot that little girl in the head, I just...'_

She stops him and lifts his face to hers "I know" she kisses him and the light shines for a moment before disappearing again.

_'Its just I was hoping I would never have to do that, and now my hands are tainted with the blood of a child.'_

She smiles sadly and looks into his eyes "It was the body of a child, you did not take the child's life. You put it's body to rest there is nothing to be ashamed of."

He shakes his head _'Even if god doesn't damn me, I will damn myself for it.'_

She slaps him across the face the grabs it "You listen to me and listen well Johnathon, there is no reason for you to damn yourself for something you can't control" she throws her long purple hair over her shoulders and stares intently into his eyes "You are a good man and you need to stay that way. You have two people here that need you and the protection only you can offer. If you had left me and Alice we would be dead, or one of those things by now." Her looks softens "Now be the man I fell in love with, the good one who knows that he isn't tainted or damns himself."

He smiles the light just flickering in his eyes _ 'I will try and be him again, but I will never forget what I did. I don't deserve your...'_

She cuts him off again "For four years I considered myself unworthy of love, but you made you way into my heart" she kisses him " And we deserve each others love after everything we have been through."

he kisses her back _'I'm sorry.'_

She nods "Its ok."

John watches as she moves to the kitchen finding a bottle filled with water she begins to clean up, and he looks back on his time with these two. It has been two weeks since he met them, and some how both have worked their way into his heart. Alice who he does see like his little sister no she is more than that he views her as if she were his own daughter and he would do anything to protect her. Then his thoughts drift to the other female who is he smiles as it hits him the love of his life, he stands and moves into the kitchen tearing off a paper towel he soaks in water and cleans the best he can. He walks back into the living room finding no one he moves into the bedrooms and hears the two talking, he knocks on the door and hearing a soft come in he opens the door and leans against the frame with a fatherly look on his face. he watches as Seako tucks Alice into bed she turns moving to John as she reaches him she turns saying goodnight before standing behind John he mouths good night again as he shuts the door he would swear he heard "Good night Mommy and Daddy."

Chalking it up to his imagination he turns to Seako and as he does she locks her lips with his, she pulls him to the master bedroom undoing his weapons they fall and hit with a thud. She kisses him and pulls his shirt over his head running her hands down his well toned body. He pulls away and questions 'Are you sure' she nods at his question before kissing him and undoing his belt. He breaks from the kiss and undoes her button down sliding it off of her shoulder he unclips her sword letting it fall to the ground he moves her toward the bed. He lays her down and kisses her passionately he back off so she can see him 'I love you Seako' she smiles "I love you too John."

John wakes to the sound of gun shots and the dead moaning outside, he moves Seako off of his chest and moves off the bed. Pulling on his jeans and boots he grabs his knife and broad sword, moving to the front he looks out the peep hole and sees an old man fighting off a few of the dead. Instinctively he wants to go fight but he doesn't know the exact number, he moves to a window and looks out seeing no more that five he decides to risk it. But before he can open the door Seako grabs his attention by touching his shoulder, he turns to her and his jaw nearly drops seeing her with nothing but a sheet draped over her shoulders.

"Your planning to go out there and help aren't you" she says sadly.

He nods.

She envelops him in a tight hug "I guess I can't stop you but please come back to me unharmed" her voice breaking.

He hugs and kisses her before nodding.

He opens the door and hears it close behind him he moves to the gate and undoes the lock and moves out into the street. His knife in his left hand and his broad sword in his right, he silently moves to the first cutting its head off with a quick swipe. As the body hits the ground others turn their attention to him, twisting around as the one closest reaches him he runs it through switch his knife to his right hand and sword to left he throws the knife. He watches as it sticks right between the eyes of one and it drops with a loud thud, ripping his sword out and in the same motions cuts it head off he rushes past one killing the one behind it by splitting its head in two with an over head smash. He quickly turns kicking the one he bypassed down before stomping on its head leaving gore all over the ground. He retrieves his knife and sword cleaning them off he moves over to the old man who is cradling his arm.

John moves his arm and studies it a huge bloody bite mark, he shakes his head and looks to the old man. He mouths a sorry before standing he raises's the sword and the old man nods, lifting his head John swings taking his head off with a single stroke. He looks around for more seeing none he moves back to the house, closing the gate and locking it back he knocks on the door a certain way to let her know its him. She opens the door with a smile but it fades when she sees the blood on him, she looks him over for bites seeing none she points to the kitchen. He nods and moves in she locks the door and trials him, she sits him down and begins cleaning the blood off of him. When she is done he pulls her in to his lap with a squeal.

She giggles and looks at him "Did you hear what Alice said before we put her to bed?"

He nods 'Somewhat.'

She kisses him "She said good night mommy and daddy."

The look on his face is priceless mouth hanging slightly open and eyes wide.

She giggles and kisses him until a though hits "What happened to the old man?"

John shakes the confusion away and mock bites his arm.

She shakes her head "At least you tired?"

He nods and kisses her.

Another though hits her and she looks at him "John, what are you going to do when we find the others?"

He gives her a confused look 'What do you mean?'

Tears fall from her eyes "Are you going to stay with us or go your own way?"

He mentally kicks himself for not thinking about that but after thinking about it he smiles brushing her tears away and kisses her 'I'm going to stay by your side. I meant what I said I love you Seako.'

She kisses him hard and roams his body with her hands, with the atmosphere quickly heating up he picks her up and she kisses his ear and whispers "I love you too" and they head to the bedroom for round two.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Here is chapter 4 enjoy. I don't own High School of the Dead. I own Johnathon Knoll

John rolls out of the bed putting his pants and boots on he kisses Seako on the head before moving into the hallway, opening the door to the room that Alice took he finds her still asleep. He smiles and moves into the kitchen to try to find something to eat, rummaging through the cabinets he finds some precooked canned meats, and sardines. He hungrily puts down a couple of cans saving the rest for the others they need the protein more than he does, he rummages for a bit more finding three bottles of water he sets them out and waits for the other two to wake up. He picks his weapons up from the floor so Alice or Seako doesn't trip, looks out the window hoping that he doesn't see anymore and for the time being his prayers are answered. He continues to look around and finally sees what he has been looking for, an old truck though its not exactly what he wanted but it will do.

It looks to be 1990 Nissan Hard body with a 40 inch lift kit and sitting on 44 tires meaning he would have to lift both of them into the truck, though the thought doesn't bother him he just hopes they don't come as he tires to get it started. He hears something behind him and turns to see a sleepy eyed Alice come in he grunts to make his presence known she turns to him and smiles, she runs over throwing her arms around his waist he pats her head and motions her to the kitchen she follows. He picks up two cans one of the meat and one of fish handing them to her he mouths 'Eat up' he steps back into the living room standing for a moment he sigh. He gets up to go back to the bedroom, he opens the door slightly seeing Seako still lying in bed he steps over to her and lays on the bed beside her. Wrapping his arms around her he pulls her close and she stirs.

Seako wakes up feeling two strong arms grab her she looks around the room and knows who it is. She rolls over to face him she smiles and kisses him before nuzzling in to the crook of his neck. She stretches her legs out and winces at the dull ache between them. She looks up as he strokes her hair and gives her a questioning look, she smiles and kisses him.

"I'm ok, last night was my first time."

He slaps his forehead and groans.

She smiles at him "Its ok."

He smiles 'I found what I was looking for."

Her eyes go wide "You did?"

He nods and motions for her to come on. She groans and gets up, getting dressed she watches as John pulls his shirt on and grabs his claymore, gun and the sheathes to the broad sword and knife. They step out of the room with their stuff and move into the living room where they find Alice reading a book. John puts his weapons back and attaches his gun and knife to his belt and slides the sword back into its holder. he points to the kitchen and Seako goes as instructed as he searches for more paper. Finding a sheet he moves into the kitchen and sits next to her as she eats.

_'There is an older model truck across the street. If it doesn't have keys I can get going but I'll need a moment.'_

She nods "Ok. When do we leave?"

_'After you eat. I'll get Alice to cover her eyes and carry her, I left a hell of a mess out there and she doesn't need to see it.'_

She nods "Ok" she looks into his eyes and is startled by the fire in them.

After eating she watches as John puts his swords back on and looks out the window he growls, and Seako steps close "What" he motions for a moment and studies the scene. There are a few zombies ambling about he watches as skin falls off of one, another bumps into a pole and its arm falls off. He smirks turning to write on the paper excitedly.

_'They are decomposing.'_

She looks up in surprise "Does that mean this maybe over soon?"

He nods _'Yes. Once the brain degrades enough they will die. But until then we still need to be on our toes. Now lets go.'_

She nods "Ok."

John unlocks the door and they step out, quietly shutting the door behind them John points to Seako and Alice then to the wall telling her to hide behind the wall while he deals with them. Seako nods knowing that she can't change his mind, she pulls Alice to the wall and watches as John undoes the lock and steps out to destroy the zombies. Seako listens as John disposes of the zombies, after a moment he steps around the corner and picks Alice up motioning for her to keep her eyes closed. She nods and covers her eyes John turns to Seako motioning to move she follows behind him quietly. They reach the old truck and he tries the handle, It opens and a zombie lunges at him. Pinning him and Alice he uses his hand to keep it from biting him or her.

He watches in horror as its teeth come close to Alice, with rage induced strength he throws the zombie off and into the truck leaving a dent. He jumps up quickly drawing his knife he goes to stabbing the zombie over and over again, before finally tearing its head from its body and smashing it on the ground like a pumpkin. He cleans his Knife and turns to see Seako and Alice staring at him in horror, he lowers his head in shame and goes to work on getting the truck started.

Seako just stares at John quite frankly scared of the side of him she had just witnessed, but after thinking about it she recalls why he went into a frenzy. She looks down at Alice who is crying, She kneels and pulls her into a hug speaking softly to the little girl.

"Hush little one there is nothing to be scared of."

Alice holds tight to Seako's shirt with tears running down her face "The zombie scared me."

She holds her tight "Its ok John protected you and always will" she kisses her forehead.

She buries her face deeper into Seako's shirt "Will you be there with him mommy?"

Seako smiles at her innocence's and how she thinks of her and John "Yes. Mommy and daddy will always protect you."

John had been listening to the conversation whilst fiddling with the wires he smiles at that they aren't scared of him. But he still feels bad for losing control but how could he not when someone who means so much to him was in danger. He shrugs it off and focuses on the task at hand and finally the truck roars to life, he pushes himself from the seat and nods to them. John puts helps Seako in before lifting Alice in, he removes his swords before climbing up placing them behind the seat he shuts the door and pulls away from the neighborhood. They continue to drive Alice gets tired and she leans against Seako to falls asleep, John seeing this from the corner of his eye watching the two people who mean the most to him resting peacefully with him on constant guard.

After driving a while he stops at a small store for some food and possible pen and paper, gathering everything needed and thanking his lucky stars that he didn't encounter any of them. he moves back out to the truck and climbs in. Finding Seako awake he hands her the bag and pulls away from the store, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen he writes on it.

_'Where were you heading when you were with the group? Or where were you staying?'_

"We were staying at the Tokaido Mall. Can you find it?"

He nods_ 'Yes. We actually aren't that far from it. We should be there in about 30 minuets give or take obstacles.'_

She nods "Ok" she reaches down and grabs his hand resting on the gear shift. They smile at each other before he turns his attention back to the road. 'I just hope they are still there, I'm fighting a losing battle to keep these two alive' he looks to Alice 'What happened earlier is proof of it. I can't do this alone, I know I don't let Seako fight with me unless its necessary but some one needs to be beside Alice at all times. I can take on the bigger groups and come away unscathed, maybe it just how I was raised. I know in the Japanese culture that women do most of work but I'm not Japanese.' John continues with his internal monologue about the two females who mean more than the world to him.

Seako has been wondering why John won't let her fight with him she growls internally 'I can take care of myself and he knows that. So why is he holding me back' she looks to his face to try to get a reading but his face is stone giving nothing away. Getting impatient and never one to beat around the bush she attacks head on.

"John why don't you let me fight with you? You know I can help and take care of myself."

He looks to her and writes _'I know you can, I was raised in the southern states of America. Which is famous for their "Southern Hospitality." I am an old fashion southerner, a man does the work and protects the family. I don't let you fight not because I don't think you can't handle yourself but because I don't want to lose you. I just want to keep you safe.'_

Her jaw drops at how concerned he is for her "John. I know you are strong, but you need help to do. We both do."

He nods _'I know. But one of us needs to look after Alice at all times when we are on the move. Its better that I fight and possibly lose my life than you two."_

She smiles and grabs his hand again "I know John. But we are a team lets do it together."

He smiles and nods after a moment lifting her hand he kiss her hand looking back to focus on the road again. As they neared the mall the truck ran out of gas, John grumbles and looks around seeing the area clear decides to go for it. He nods to Seako and steps out she hands his weapons to him then hands Alice to him after he is done. Seako jumps down holding her sword at the ready as they move toward the mall, they reach the front doors with no resistance and Seako calls out.

"Takashi, Kohta, is anyone there."

John looks around feeling nervous with her yelling.

"Rei, Miss Shizuka, someone answer me!"

John hears the moans of the dead and turns quickly. Growling audibly he bumps Seako to hold Alice while he fends them off and to keep trying. He hands Alice off knowing full well that this is a suicide mission, he draws his claymore and moves far enough away to be clear of Seako, he taps the blade on the ground drawing their attention to him and they converge. With quick and precise movements he hacks and slashes the first wave of zombies to pieces, having no time to rest he goes for the second. Impaling and decapitating them, two get close he runs one through drawing his gun he shoots the other in the head. Slamming his gun back he pulls his sword out and cuts the head off of four zombie with a powerful swing.

Seako bangs on the door frantically trying to get them to answer, finally hearing Takashi's voice she tells him to open up. He opens the door seeing Her holding Alice and a horde of them being held off by someone. He yanks her inside and shuts the door, she hands Alice off and tries to run back out to help. Takashi hold her back.

"Seako I can't let you go out back out there."

She turns and glares at him "Takashi let me go or I will kill you."

He releases her giving her a confused look "Why do you care about him?"

"That man out there has saved me and Alice more times than I can count. Its my turn to save him. Now either help or get out of my way."

Kohta having heard that he saved Alice moves over with his AR in hand and a smile on his face "If he saved Alice he is a friend of mine lets go."

John has been fighting for what seemed like hours, and he is losing strength. At one point he turned and saw that the door was shut with Seako and Alice missing 'I have been abandoned. But I won't go down without a fight' and he charged forward. Being on his last leg he drops to his knee breathing heavily, he waits for the next few to get close and as they do he swings his sword one final time killing them. He drops to the ground on his back black spots filling his vision he sees the infected look over him and coming down to eat him, he closes his eyes 'Good bye Seako my love' all goes black.

A/N I want your opinion do you like or hate John. Your opinion can affect the out come of the story and whether there might be a sequel. I value your input Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Here is chapter 5 I hope you enjoy. I don't own High School of the dead. I own Johnathon Knoll.

Thank you for the reviews Dante's disciple and Therez1. If I get a chance will read and review some of your stories. I'm Sorry for my misspellings and improper grammar use I will work on it.

Saeko's head slowly starts to lower her eyes closing, she quickly adjusts willing herself not to sleep. Though her eye lids feel like lead is attached to them she forces sleep away, her eyes focusing on the motionless form of John who has been unconscious since his fight with them. Though it seems like an eternity ago but in reality it has been just a few hours, she has taken it upon herself to watch over him. Ever since her encounter with Takashi she has sensed the jealousy from him and she can understand why. She brings her knees to her chest remembering that day in the shrine and how at the time she thought that Takashi held her heart, she even asked him to take responsibility for his actions that day. Which he never did it may have seemed like it as he held her hand for a while but after reaching the Takagi mansion he let go and never held her hand again.

"Its his own fault" she mutters angrily thinking about how Takashi has been so distant since then, but John he was distant at first though a little flirtatious but he was always there by her side looking out for her and Alice. Saeko smiles as memories of the night before fill her mind, John had been so gentle making love to her. Saeko is ripped from her thoughts as the rest of the girls step into the room with Kohta, though not surprised that Takashi decided to stay away. She watches as Alice runs over John with tears in her eyes, Saya tries to pull her away but Alice stays glued to his arm Saeko stands and places a hand on her shoulder, and as Alice turns she buries herself into Saeko. Saeko strokes her hair in a motherly manner whispering soothing things to her.

"Its ok little one. John will be alright."

Saya moves over and studies the man on the table "So his name is John, anything else about him we should know?"

Kohta exclaims in the corner "A Glock 17, a nine millimeter though a normally a police service weapon it is widely used and highly valued" he continues on about the weapon.

Miss Shizuka ambles over to John her blond hair and big bust swaying with each step "He sure is cute" she checks him over.

Rei stays back away from the rest thinking on what Takashi had said to her about the man 'Don't trust him.'

Saeko smiles at Saya "There is a lot about him."

Everyone turns to her grinning at her enthusiastic reply except Rei "Due tell."

Saeko starts telling them about the time she has spent with John and what he did for her and Alice. How he would go and fight just so they would be safe, even though he knew Saeko can fight he refused to let her. She tells them what she knows about John's past, his training to be a marine, his martial arts background, and that he was in college. She gets to the intimate night they shared, they were a bit surprised that Saeko had had sex with him after having known him for only a few days maybe a week. Saeko shook her head with a smile "We didn't just have sex, we made love."

Saya smirks "I thought you had your eye on Komuro?"

Rei listens intently to this eagerly awaiting her answer.

Seako smiles "I did until I met John. He worked his way into my heart as I did into his."

Rei smiles slightly 'Maybe Takashi has the wrong idea about him.'

Miss shizuka looks to Seako "Did you use protection?"

Saeko thinks before looking at her "No, we didn't. He pulled out."

Saya shakes her head "You can still get pregnant that way. You have to be careful."

She nods "I know, but I'm not. Cramps and its time for me to start."

Miss Shizuka "He's coming too" she exclaims.

John starts to come to his head pounding like a jack hammer, he moans as he goes to sit up but is held in place. He groans in protest but stops as he hears a familiar sigh his eyes flutter open, hurting due to the bright light. As his eyes focus he sees Saeko's beautiful face, he smiles up at her 'Hey' he mouthed. She smiles back and kisses him, something pink enters his peripheral vision he shifts his eyes and sees a girl with two long pink pig tails, with glasses staring at him. Normally he would feel like an ant under a microscope but he doesn't really care, but after moment he gets the feeling there are more people in the room. Against Saeko protests he sits up anyway, he takes a moment to study all of the faces around the room blond with the huge breasts stumbles over and bumps into something 'Klutzy' he chuckles as he sees a girl against the wall with darker blond hair though he can tell she is very competent, he hears rattling on a tray and sees a heavy set person messing with his gun.

But by the way he holds it John is sure he has had weapons training, he tests his legs by tensing them before slipping off the table. He looks around after hearing gasps he gives them a confused look, turning to Saeko he mouths 'What's wrong.' She just smiles and kisses him before moving away; grabbing a water bottle she bringing it back to him, undoing the cap she hands it to him and he kisses her as he takes it. Taking a long drawl from the bottle he puts the cap and sets it on table. The others are getting very curious as to why he isn't talking they turn to Saeko.

She smiles at them "I forgot to mention he can't talk."

They look from her to him mouths opens and questioning looks, he just shrugs and nods.

She moves over and wraps her arms around his waist, he motions for pen and paper. Miss Shizuka is confused by what he is trying to say, Saeko shakes her head and grabs the items he asked for, as she returns he kisses her. Setting the paper on the table he motions everyone close, everyone including Rei moves over to the table and he smiles, looking to the clock then back to the paper he begins to write.

_'Good morning, I'm Johnathon Knoll' _he looks around to everybody.

They parrot hellos and introduce themselves, he nods and shakes their hands in order though as he comes to Rei she reluctantly shakes his hand and he gives her a reassuring smile.

_'Its a pleasure to meet you all. I'm sorry for any inconvenience in rescuing me and if you accept me into your group I'm more than willing to repay that ten fold.'_

They look among each other then back to him and Saya answers "None of us have a problem with it but Komuro might."

He tilts his head to the side in confusion _ 'Really? Why? What did I do to him?'_

Saya shakes her head "He has just been acting strange since you showed up with Saeko."

Kohta voices from across the room "He wanted to leave you out there to die, Saeko threatened to kill him if he didn't let go of her so she could help you. She told us how you saved her and Alice on several occasion. Saeko, Saya, Rei and myself stepped out to help you we were able to get them off of you before you were bitten and brought you back into the mall. Ever since then Komuro has been avoiding this area."

Saya nod "Personally I think he is jealous, he is our leader and is used to getting all of the attention and now that we have someone new in our midst he isn't the center of attention anymore. He used to be so reserved but now" she shakes her head "I think he is cracking up."

Rei glares at them until she takes a moment to think and her eyes go wide 'They are right! He only started acting strange when we brought John into the mall.' She looks up at John "Mr. Knoll."

He looks up at Rei and shakes his head _'Please call me John.'_

She smiles "John I wanted to say I'm sorry for doubting you and.."

Takashi steps in roaring in anger "Rei of all the people I though you would stand with me" he turns to John "And you get your shit and go!"

John's eyes go wide before narrowing, but before he can do anything Saeko intervenes "Komuro what is wrong with you. We can use his.."

John cuts her off with a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head, everybody turns and stares at John who just stares Takashi down. He moves to the table and goes to strap his gear on but Takashi roars "Leave the weapons."

Rei steps over and angrily stares at Takashi "I didn't argue when you said that you would make him leave, but sending him out there with no weapons do you want him to die" she is cut off by a slap to the face.

John glares and growls his lips curving into a snarl, he shakes his head as Komuro look at him.

Saya, Miss Shizuka, Saeko and Alice pull Rei away from him, Takashi starts toward them until John steps into his path. John stands shoulders over head of Takashi and glares down at him. Takashi gives a malicious smile John shakes his head and moves over to check on Rei. He studies the angry red mark; sighing he moves back to the table grabbing a cloth he soaks it in the water, he moves back to Rei and places it on her face. He mouths a sorry as she winces, Takashi very angry now that nobody is paying attention to him he roars.

"What is so special about this" he pauses and looks over John in disgust "Guy. He is a dirty honorless American."

Saeko whirls on him "Leave him alone Komuro. He has more honor than you will ever have."

"Oh and why does he mean so much to you? Do you love him? Did you tell him about the night in the shrine?"

A shocked look crosses her face and she looks at John who smiles and wraps his arms around her and kisses her, she turns to Takashi with a smile "No I didn't but you did and he doesn't care."

He cuts her off "I didn't hear him say anything."

She gives him a wicked smile "He doesn't have to because I know that he loves me just as much as I love him. And I gave him my most precious gift."

He scoffs rolling his eyes "What might that be?"

She smirks "My virginity."

Saeko barley has time to react before Takashi charges her, John moves into his way and pushes him back causing him to hit the floor. Takashi jumps up grabbing John's broadsword he starts swinging it at him, John jumps back dodging the blade by mere inches. The others yelling at him to stop but he keeps on, Kohta having enough of this calls out to John and throws him the claymore. Grabbing it out of the air John twirls it before taking defensive stance, Takashi swings the broadsword like a baseball bat and John swings with more precision. They strike blades a few time with John always on the defense, Takashi swing the sword as hard as he can, John counters the swing with precise and accurate blow cleaving the broadsword in two.

John seeing the sword being left in two he flips the blade on its side and smacking Takashi on the head, he drops and rolls on the ground in pain. John drops his claymore moving over he picks Takashi off the ground and slams him against the wall letting out a fierce gruttal growl. Takashi now fearing for his life tries begging for it.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me."

John growls again and slams him on to the floor lifting his hand up he points to the table and to his knife, Kohta grabs his knife and brings it to him. John presses his knife to Takashi's throat, he mouths to him 'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut you throat."

Takashi pisses himself at the look in John's eyes, he mouths words but nothing comes out. Saeko moves over and places a hand on John's shoulder and as he looks up she shakes her head. He snarls, and she points to Rei, he turns and sees her looking on the scene in fear and it hits him. He slowly gets off of him and slams his knife back into its holster, he quickly moves over to the paper and writes.

_'Tell him that that is his only freebie. Next time I will kill him, I spared his life because Rei loves him, even after being hit. A true man would never hit a woman' _he slams the pen down and walks out of the room with Saeko hot on his heel. They enter another store and he sits down shaking from the rage and adrenaline, Saeko sits in his lap and snuggles close to him. He slowly wraps his arms around her and pulls her close, she kisses his collar bone and nuzzles into his neck. He sighs 'That could have gone better' he chuckles to himself, 'I guess all we can do is take things one day at a time and just be there to protect and love those we care about.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N This chapter is a little slow so don't be discouraged more zombie killing action to come. I don't own High school of the dead. I own Johnathon Knoll.

John wakes up the next morning Saeko sleeping peacefully next to him; he smiles and kisses her hair before going to roll the other way but feels something on the other side of him, looking over he sees Alice sleeping he smiles kissing her hair. Lifting Alice over him without waking her he shifts her into Saeko's arms, he slides from the bed and smiles at the sight. Putting on his boots he steps into the main area of the mall; he stretches and runs a hand through his hair and it falls in place over his right eye he moves to the food court. He steps closer as hears movement in the kitchen, finding the stall its coming from he leans over the counter and smiles as he sees Rei. He clears his throat and she stands quickly holding a ladle like a bat, she sighs as she sees John standing there with a smirk on his face.

She glares playfully at him "What do you want?"

He shrugs.

She looks down at a box and she looks up giving him a winning smile "Would you mind taking this box out for me?"

He smiles and nods looking around the shop, he moving behind the counter he motions to the box, she nods. Rei can't help but give him the once over as he lifts the box, John catches it and where he would normally grin egotistically he holds up a finger and shakes his head giving her a playful smile and mouthing 'Don't let Saeko catch you doing that' he walks away chuckling as she giggles. After his run in with Takashi, John got to know the other and they are good kids, who were forced to grow up ahead of their time. Though everybody including Takashi agree on that Alice should be kept as pure as possible, and because John and Saeko have been official appointed as Alice's adoptive parents they have taken and oath on seeing it through. Takashi had been there when the decision was made, though he didn't like it that much when John became a permanent member of the team, John doesn't give a flying fuck he has little to no respect for Takashi. Call him crazy but men are not supposed to hit women and if John ever finds another bruise on Rei he won't hesitate to cut Takashi's balls off.

John looks up from his internal rant to see Takashi staring at him, John glares back giving him a look of 'Stay out of my way' and keeps going, Takashi quickly darts into a store to hide. John smirks and moves out of the door and throws the box off the balcony and steps back inside; he walks back to the food court to find Saeko behind the counter helping Rei and Saya, he sees Alice sitting in a chair in front of the counter. He moves over and musses her hair and she swats his hand away; he chuckles as he sits down next to her and places his elbows on the counter laying his chin in his hands he watches them move around. Saeko acknowledges him with a kiss and goes back to work while John just sits there, the girls look at him and in turn gives them a bored look and they playfully hit him. John chuckles lifting his head he sniffs and with the great smell permeating the air his stomach lets out an audible growl, he looks down at his stomach then back up as all the girls laugh at him.

He grumbles and gives an off handed wave as Kohta sits next to him; the girls place a food in front of the three and fix their own plates sitting across from them, John looks around feeling like the odd ball using a fork while the others use chop sticks. Saeko sees him staring at her and smiles, she reaches over and grabs his nose with the sticks and he glares playfully at her. The others laugh and fall into conversation.

Kohta looks up "We need to leave soon before there get to be too many of them out there."

John taps on the counter and shakes his head.

Saya looks up "Kohta's we have to leave and soon we are low on ammo."

John shakes his head again.

Saeko "John, what are you trying to get at by us staying here. We are running out of food."

John nods agreeing with that and motions for pen and paper.

Alice smiles and goes to jump down but John grabs her out of midair and places her back on the seat. He wave his finger as if to scold her mouthing 'You stay put and eat' John gets up and grabs the items.

He sits down and writes _'I know that we are running out of food, but there is another way we can get through them without wasting ammo."_

Saya looks at him in confusion "How do you propose with do that."

He smirks _'Have you tried a Molotov cocktail?'_

They look to each other in confusion then back to him "A Molotov cocktail? What will that do?"

Saeko mouths falls opens as she remembers the bus accident "He's right. The fire will kill them."

Saya and Kohta look to them "How?"

John smirks _'How indeed. By using a Molotov correctly you can engulf up to ten in fire. But that is only part of the point, the other part is the fire boils the brain killing the zombie, or completely incinerating it.'_

Saya smiles at John "You must be a genius."

John shakes his head _'To many video games' _ he chuckles.

Kohta frowns "We don't have gasoline."

John nods _'That maybe true but we don't need it."_

Saeko looking a little confused "Then how do we make them?"

He smirks while pointing to a liquor shop _'Everything we will need is right up there. We will get started after breakfast.'_

They nod and finish breakfast, they move to the second level of the mall and enter the liquor store John moves to the whiskey finding bottles of Wild Turkey and pulls the bottles out he places them on the counter 'Too many college parties' he muses that he know that Wild Turkey is strong stuff. He places the bottles in a box and goes to find other strong liquors. After getting everything they bring it down to the food court and layout all the bottles, John moves and grabs the pen and paper.

_'We need cloth for a wick, and we need something to thicken it up."_

They nod "What can we use?"

_'Motor oil or sugar.'_

They scatter to look for the items John requested, Saeko looks through the small stores looking for sugar and she comes across a full five pound bag, 'This isn't enough we need more. I just hope the others have more luck' she runs back out to John and hands it to him. She accepts the sugar with a kiss, she watches as he mixes the alcohol with sugar and it becomes a thick substance. After doing a few he stops and waits for the others to return, needing cloth for the wick and hopefully motor oil for the rest. As they return he smiles wide at their find, clothing to rip into rags for the wicks and plenty of oil. Johns shows them how to make them properly and everybody sets to work. John stands and stretches muscles aching from sitting down too long; he looks over the table seeing enough Molotovs to burn japan to the ground, he yawns and looks out the skylight seeing the pitch black night, he had been working on them by himself for a while now while everyone else had gone to bed. He picks up the candle and leaves the food court, he heads to the store that Saeko, himself and Alice have been sharing.

Setting the candle down he removes his shirt and boots before moving to find Seako and Alice, he steps around the beds and finds Saeko and Alice snuggled close to each other, Alice has her face buried in Saeko chest and Saeko has hers buried in Alice's hair. John smiles at the sight and blows out the candle using the moonlight to crawl into bed. He lays so that Alice is between him and Seako, as he gets comfortable he looks up and as he does his eyes lock with Saeko's. They smile at each other before closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep.

John wakes feeling something shift against him he looks down and sees Alice getting as close as she can to him. He smiles and kisses her hair before looking for Saeko, he frowns when he doesn't find her in bed. He wraps Alice in the blankets and shivers a bit as the cold air hits him, he shuffles around and finds a black long sleeve button down, dawning new boxer, pants and socks he laces up his boots and steps from the store intent of finding the love of his life. After trekking all over the mall the only pace he can think of is on the roof so he heads there, as he steps out he sees everyone looking over the balcony he moves beside Saeko and looks out. He growls seeing a shit load of zombies 'Even with the Molotovs we can't get out. We need more' wracking his brain for a solution.

Then he gets an idea to spread the Alcohol even faster tapping Saeko on the shoulder he motions for her get everybody to follow. Getting their attention they follow after John, very curious as to what he has up his sleeve. John moves around searching for the proper store, making a victorious chuckle he darts into the room. As everybody steps in he aims a super soaker at them and smiles, they give him a curious look.

Saya looks at him in confusion "How are we going to fight them with water guns?"

He smiles and moves out of the store and down to the liquor store he picks up a bottle of vodka he mocks pouring it into the tank, he pumps it a few time holds up a lighter and holds it in front of the barrel and pulls the trigger extinguishing the fire. He smirks at them as realization hits he and laughs as Kohta exclaims.

"Hooo a home made flame thrower, perfect" he takes the super soaker and toys with it.

Saya smile "Well very clever, I wonder what you will do next."

Saeko kisses him "Good thinking."

John points to Kohta, Saeko, and himself to grab the alcohol while the others go to get the water guns. After gathering everything they move into the food court and fill up the water guns ready to leave ,John grabs the pen and paper.

_'When do we leave?"_

Saeko looks around "That's a good question. When do we leave?"

Takashi comes around the corner looking a little more subdued "We leave after we gather and load up the supplies and weapons."

They nod and move to load up all the weapons, John turns to Saeko _'Should I go get Alice' _ she reads it and nods "Go get her but don't wake her up." He nods and kisses her before walking away to go get Alice, he steps into the store and finds Alice still asleep, he picks her up lightly and walks back to the others. He sees that everybody is loaded up and ready to go, he hands Alice to Saya as Saeko hands him his weapons, though still extremly pissed about Takashi forcing him to destroy his broadsword he grudginly puts it behind him for later and attaches his weapons. He climbs on top of the jeep holding a squirt gun and a lighter he pumps up the super soaker and knocks on the top. Miss Shizuka stars the engine and moves out into the open, John ignites the lighter and pulls the trigger resulting in a stream of fire engulfing the zombies.

The smell of dead and rotten flesh combies with the smell of alcohol and burining flesh, the odor tries to force John to retch but he fights it back and continues. He watches as charred zombies drop to the ground, he switches to another as it runs dry and continues the process. About half way through he runs out of water guns and ducks in as Kohta climbs up and uses the Molotovs, after going through about half of them they get through the crowd and hold on tight as Miss Shizuka punches the gas and they rocket forward. Saeko who is sitting next to John taps Takashi on the shoulder.

He turns "Yes Busujima sempai."

"Where are we going and what are we doing?"

He thinks for a moment "I think we should look for the rest of our families and then find a suitable place to hide."

John nods at that agreeing only because its a logical idea and it would have been the first thing he suggested.

Alice wakes up and looks around "Why are we in the jeep" everybody laughs as they continue on.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Here is chapter 7 I hope you enjoy. I don't own High School of the Dead. I own Johnathon Knoll.

John is awakened by the sudden jerk of the jeep or Humvee which ever you prefer, he looks around and grumbles. Staring out the window he sees the sun just shy of its morning peak, he looks out the front windshield seeing a small building he glances around curiously. He taps on the roof and Saya's head pops through, he gives her the confused look and she answers.

"Its a pawn shop just a pit stop we have to pick up a few items like batteries and Flash lights and to see what else we can find."

John nods not really liking this and with his close quarters sword gone he will have to adjust his style or go in with either the gun and knife or the claymore. He growls making a mental note to knock the shit out of Takashi for making him destroy his sword, he settles on the gun and knife knowing that he would only risk breaking it in such close quarters. He steps out as does Kohta and Saeko who woke up to John attaching his gun and knife, John reaches behind him and opens a duffle bag pulling out something he found back at the mall. He attaches a tactical light to his gun and tries it, it lights as he presses the button and he turns it off to wait. They step out of the jeep and as Takashi steps around John punches him in the face and walks away toward the building, Takashi lays on the ground rubbing his face wondering what he did this time until Saeko kneels next to him.

"That was for his sword" she spits out and moves away from him.

John tries the door it slides open with out trouble and he draws his gun and activates the light, stepping in lightly he moves so the other can join him. He points to Kohta and Saya then to the back, and he points to Takashi and Rei then to the other side of the store. As they move away Saeko and himself move toward the counter as his light passes over the counter he sees swords flashing under the light and he moves to check them out, he watches as Saeko step into the office and he opens the case 'Ninjato's' he muses he goes to draw one but the sound of her grunt makes him turn and he sees her fighting with a zombie. Using her sword as a shield the zombie is holding on to it with it still in the sheath, John raises his gun and shoots hitting it in the head, as the zombie drops he feels one grab him from behind. He drops his gun to fight it off he pushes it back, it charges again as he is drawing his knife and knocks him to the floor and his knife skids away. Struggling to hold it off he plants his knees in its chest and pulls one of the swords out.

He adjusts it and shoves it through its head and kicks it off, he flops to the ground breathing heavily. Catching his breath he sits up and studies the blade tapping on it he sees the great quality of it, more than a little surprised at the quality he check the tang and when he expected to find bad workman ship he finds a full tang. He stand and takes a couple practice swing, not really feeling right he adjust his hold and the way he handles it with the change in posture and hold it feels more natural, he swings it again finding the feel perfect, he reaches in and grabs the sheath he places it on his back he searches for his knife and gun. Finding both items he stashes them away keeping the sword out, as he moves to step into the office Saeko steps out and sees the dead zombie behind John.

She gasps and he waves her off and points to her hand, she raises it showing a key to the covered case, they open it and John nods for her to go get Kohta. She runs to the back and pulls Kohta and Saya with her, they look at him questioningly and he just points to the inside of the case. As Kohta looks in his eyes bulge and he goes to pointing out the different types of ammo, John motions for him to bag it up and goes to sheath the sword but Saeko sees it.

"John can I see that sword?"

He nods and hold it out to her.

After looking it over she looks up to him and gasps "John do you know the."

He cuts her off with a smile and a nod.

"I guess you found a replacement" she hands it back to him.

He nods sheathing the sword he moves out of the shop, he opens the back door to the jeep to check on Alice. As he opens the door he is nearly tacked by the young girl, he holds her close as she sobs into his chest. She pulls away and smiles at him, he smiles back and questions 'What's wrong" she buries her face into his chest "Nightmare" he nods and strokes her hair. he turns to see Saeko smiling at him and Alice. She moves over and hugs the young girl whispering soothing things to her. John holds them both until he hears the rest come out, he looks over still holding Alice. All smile but Takashi who is developing a very nice shiner, Rei moves over and takes Alice from John so he can help load the Jeep. After getting it loaded John moves to the driver's door and sees Miss Shizuka about to fall asleep, He opens the door offering to drive she nods and slips out and into the back as John removes his new sword and takes the drivers seat. Takashi gets into the back as Saeko gets into the passenger seat, he smiles at her raises his hands questioning which way.

She points "The way to The elementary school is that way. Don't worry I'll lead you there."

He nods and fires up the engine shifting it into gear he starts down the road with Saeko giving directions. It took a good while but when they finally reached the school John was itching for action, he quickly jumps out attaching his Ninjato to his back he goes to grab the claymore but decides against it due to close quarters. He reloads his gun and prepares to enter the school, Saeko steps up beside him with Rei, Kohta, Saya, and Takashi. He draws his sword and steps lightly into the building praying desperately he doesn't have to destroy any children but deep down he knows he will have to. He looks around before assigning two teams of three one for the first floor the other for the second floor, Saeko and Saya go with John while Rei and Kohta go with Takashi. John silently opens the door and sees zombie children, he quickly closes it make no noise he turns and shakes his head before moving on. As they reach the middle of the school they find a couple of survivors, John and Saeko keep watch as Saya talks to them.

John sees a zombie getting to close he nods to Saeko that he will dispose of it, he moves quietly from his position and slowly steps around it taking his time he brings the sword down slicing the head open with a sickening crunch, he watches as the decomposing brain ooze out on to the tile floor. He hears more of them coming and moves back to Saeko motioning 'We have to go NOW' Seako nods and moves into the room and tells Saya. They step in and John sees three teachers, and six children, he hates how tough this is going to be and draws his knife for two handed fighting. They move quietly down the hall until they see about ten crowding the area; John nods to Saeko and they start moving until a child coughs drawing the attention of the zombie, John growls and taps his sword on the floor drawing them to him. As they reach him with his knife in reverse style he impales the first ones head, he rolls from that position and cleanly lopping the next ones head off, dragging out his knife he smashes ones skull in with the butt on the knife and cuts the next ones head in half spraying blood over the wall. He throw his knife sticking in ones head, and as it falls back it knocks another down and John crushes its head under his boot and he splits the next ones head in two down the middle. He turns to kill the last three but finds them dead and at the feet of Saeko, he smiles at her and retrieves his knife moving over he kisses her and starts out of the building again.

They reach the exit but a child had fallen behind and as the rest exited the zombie children emerged from the room and were going after him, A female teacher screamed and the male teacher ran back before John and Saeko could stop him. John heard him grunt in pain as he was bitten, John ran back to the jeep drawing his claymore he rushes in. Swinging the sword he took the heads of six with the first and four with the second swing, having cleared a path he reaches the child and teacher, the teacher nods that he can still help and picks up the child. John nods and readies his sword holding it in front of him like a T he charges through them knocking them down with the teacher behind him. He turns and watches as he sets the child down, he places his hand on the mans shoulder and he gives John a questioning look.

Saya steps over the group "Were there anymore survivors?

One of the female teaches shakes her head "No we were the only ones."

Saya looks to the man "Sir have you been bitten?"

He nods "Yeah why?"

She shakes her head "I'm sorry, but in maybe an hour you will become one of them. We can either wait till you turn or let you die yourself, but know this if we wait we put everyone in danger."

He shakes his head "I can't turn into one of those thing just from a bite! Can I?"

John nods and mouths 'You will become one. I'm sorry'

Saeko shakes her head "I'm sorry sir but its true."

He breaks down into tears "I" he stutters "I don't want to be one of them. Please make it quick" he lowers his head.

Saeko and Saya nod to John and he stand behind him raising his claymore, the other teachers shield the children's eyes as John with a one quick stroke removes the mans head without a sound. He cleans off the blade and puts it on his back before saying a quick prayer over the man. He stand and looks around knowing that they aren't all going to fit in the jeep; he sees a school bus and moves over to it, Ninjato drawn and at the ready he steps onto the bus he moves through it to the back finding none of them. He walks back to the front and rips out the wires, choosing the right one he pairs them together, he strikes them until the bus comes to life and he moves the bus over to the group and kills the engine. As he steps off Saeko smiles and kisses him for thinking ahead, as they wait one of the female teachers step over to John and Saeko.

"Excuse me sir? What are we waiting for?"

John looks up to her and shrugs.

Saeko hits him and he chuckles "We are waiting for the rest of the group to come back."

Saya steps over "And we can't leave until they do. We came here looking for Mrs. Komuro and Mrs. Miyamoto."

Her mouth drops "I'm Mrs. Komuro" she points to the other teacher "That's Mrs. Miyamoto."

John smirks and mouths 'Mission accomplished' he chuckles.

Saeko hits him again "Not yet, not until Takashi, Rei, and Kohta come back."

Her mouth drops "Takashi's is in there?"

They nod and Saeko "They should be coming out soon."

As she says that they hear shouts and the sounds of gun fire coming from the entrance, John and Saeko jump up, John with his claymore drawn and Saeko with her Katana. They rush over and find group two fighting to get out, John and Saeko rush over and start to kill the infected. After rescuing them Takashi and Rei see their mother's and race over throwing their arms around them, John, Saeko, and Kohta moves back to the jeep and help out.

Saeko asks "Did you find anybody?"

Kohta shakes his head "No. Everything we found was them. Though its good to see Komuro and Miyamoto reunited with their mothers."

Saeko looks over and nod "Yes it sure is."

Kohta looks at the children "What are we going to do about them, we all can't fit in the Humvee."

John taps on his shoulder and points to the bus over his own shoulder.

Kohta smirks "Good thinking. Now what's the plan from here on out?"

Saeko thinks about it and calls out to Saya and she comes over "Yes Saeko."

"Where did your parents say they were going?"

She thinks for a moment "I believe they said to the power plant why?"

"I think now is the time to pair up with them again and wait the rest of this out."

She thinks for a moment before agreeing "Yes" she looks down a tear escaping form her eyes "And I really want to see them again."

John nods and moves away from them and grabs Takashi, Rei and their mothers and drags them back over.

Takashi swipes his hand away and John turns and glares at him making his stop cold "Uhh" he stutters out but John has already turned and gone back to work.

Saeko turn to Mrs. Komuro and Miyamoto "Do you two know the fate of your husbands?"

They nod sadly and look down "Yes, they are dead."

Rei gives her mother a shocked look "Momma are you sure?"

She nods "He called me and told me he was bitten."

Takashi barely reacted to hearing of his father's death "How did that bastard die?"

She goes to slap him but John stops her, Takashi thinking that he has moved up in John's eyes stand straight until John lays him out. And gives her a concerned look. She nods "He came to get me but he had been bitten and turned in front of me, so I killed him."

John mouths 'I'm sorry' he motions for her to round up the kids and load them on the bus. She does as instructed and Saya turns to Takashi who is still laying on the ground.

"We are going to meet up with my parents at the power station and we are going to wait the rest of it out."

He nods "That's a good plan, when do we leave?"

Kohta steps around "Five minuets ago."

He nods and jumps up to help "And could someone tell him to stop hitting me."

Saeko, Saya, Rei, and Kohta say at the same time "He will stop hitting you when you stop being an ass hole."

John chuckles as he gets on the bus and sits in the drives seat, Saeko sits behind him and he points to the CB and holds up four fingers, she nods and adjust it to channel four. She talks into it telling Miss Shizuka they are on channel four. Alice runs over to the bus and jumps into John's lap, he smiles and strokes her hair. She smiles up at him and acts like she is driving the bus.

"Daddy can I drive?"

He shakes his head and Saeko answers "Maybe when your older."

"Okay momma" she gets down and sits next to Saeko.

Saya's voice comes over the CB saying they are ready to go, Saeko looks to John who shuts the door and starts the engine, she answer the same and John follows the jeep away from the School. The drive through the streets and toward the power station. John focuses on the road as they move through the infested streets, though the streets are full of them but about a quarter of them are dead "Its happening faster than I anticipated. Though that may not be a good thing, but we will just have to wait and see.' He turns back to the road ready to deal with anything that gets in their way 'We are in the home stretch. I just hope we humans can survive it.'

A/N As you can see John and Takashi don't get along lol. Anyway this story is almost done but I do have a Sequel that will begin right after this one ends.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Here is chapter 8 enjoy. I don't own High School of the Dead. I own Johnathon Knoll.

John wakes up as the sunlight hits his eyes, he shifts a bit feeling a weight on him. He opens his eyes and sees Saeko resting on him; he smiles and shifts her off of him, he stretches a bit before grabbing his Ninjato and stepping off the bus for a more extensive stretch. He moves and works out his muscles and grumbles 'Damn bus is too small to sleep in, but we just have to make due' he moves to the Humvee and looks in. Seeing Rei awake he taps lightly on the glass startling her, she opens the door and steps out with an angry look on her face.

"Damn it John you nearly gave me a heart attack."

He mouths a sorry, and looks around.

She looks around with him "How much further do you think it is to the power station?"

John shrugs 'I'm not sure. But we can't be too far from it.'

She nods "I hope we reach it soon" she looks down.

John places a hand on her shoulder 'Don't worry its almost over. We just have to reach the power station and wait it out.'

She gives him a skeptical look "How do you know that they will die from decomposing like you say?"

He smirks 'Follow me.'

They move around till they find a few of them and he points to a few ambling about. Rei looks on them and sees what he means, one zombie loses its arm from just walking around and another loses skin from its face, while another drops completely its head splintering on the concrete leaving a residue of rotten skin, muscle, bone, and a liquid that can only be described as brain soup. He turns to her and gives her a look of see what I mean, she nods and they start back to the vehicles. As they round the corner Saeko and Takashi are stepping out of their respective vehicles, Takashi sees John walking with Rei but doesn't see what Saeko does. Saeko sees the distance between the pair with John and Rei standing a few feet apart, Saeko closes the distance and runs into John's waiting arms. Takashi thinking that John is trying to steal Rei from him goes on the offensive.

"What were you two doing?"

Rie looking very offended "We weren't doing anything. He was showing me that they are dying from time and decomposition."

Saeko "And didn't you notices that they were standing apart as the came back."

He jerks his head to look at her "Oh really, why is it that you trust him so much. They could have done anything in the time they were gone."

John getting angry shakes his head thinking 'This is getting annoying' he goes to turn away but is stopped by Takashi yelling.

"Come back here I'm not done yet."

John turns and glares then smirks as he advances on Takashi 'What's the matter boy' tilting his head from side to side as he moves 'Got something to say?'

Takashi backs away knowing he fucked up he stutters "I didn't mean anything by it."

John continues to advance and narrowing his eyes 'Really, it seemed to me and these two that you are implying something' he back Takashi against the Humvee.

Takashi being scared tries to act confident "I was just joking man, come one" his voice betraying him.

John gets into his face 'Oh a joke' John slaps him 'How about that joke, huh did you like it?'

Takashi holds his face and looks back at him "I'm sorry."

'I never heard you say that to Rei after you hit her. And unlike her I don't put up with arrogant ass hole, who are nothing but cowards. Grow a pair of balls, step up and be a man' John moves away.

Takashi extremely angry blindly rushes John, with a crowbar raised he goes to swing and as he does John turns and grabs it before it hits 'Lesson one never attack your opponent when his back is turned' John hits him in the face knocking him down. 'Lesson two no matter what never attack blindly' John kicks him as he goes to get up. 'Lesson three know your opponent' John picks Takashi up and slams him against the Humvee and gets in his face. 'Lesson four a man is only a man when he has a woman beside him' John plants his fist into Takashi's stomach and lets him fall to the ground. He walks away as Takashi coughs up blood and Saeko kneels next to him.

"Komuro did you get all of that?"

He nods gasping for breath "It was kind of hard not to he was in my face."

"He has set you on the path to becoming a real man but first you need to be with the one who means more than the world to you. Before you can do that you must seek forgiveness not only from her but the man who will make you if you let him."

With it finally sinking in Takashi understands that only he has thought of himself as a man where he was just a boy who pretended to be a man. He looks to Saeko "I'm sorry Saeko can you forgive me"

She smiles and nods "I already have. Now seek hers." He nods and goes to look for Rei and Saeko Just watches as he moves away she smiles "I think it worked John" he answers by wrapping his arms around her waist with a nod and a kiss. John lets go and follows Takashi staying away with enough distance he smirks as he looks around the bus to see him talking to Rei with his head lowered in shame, and he smiles a genuine smile when he sees her throw her arms around his neck 'Even though I hate you Takashi ever man deserves happiness. I just hope you take enough away from my lessons and become a true man.' He moves away from the bus and moves to meet with Saeko, Saya, and Kohta. He replays the conversation from the night before with Saeko in his mind.

_John lays down on the seat ready to go to sleep but he opens his eyes as Saeko call his name._

_"John?"_

_'Hm?'_

_she looks at him "I was talking to Rei and she is scared of Takashi and what he is becoming."_

_He tilts his head to the side 'Does she want us to do something about it?'_

_She nods "She asked me if you would agree to show him how to be a real man."_

_He sighs 'I don't have a say in this do I?'_

_She smiles and shakes her head "Nope none."_

_He chuckles 'Alright.'_

John moves over and listens in on the conversation.

Saya is speaking "We are no more than half a day from the power station. And if we move quickly we should be there by noon."

John shakes his head 'The kids need to eat, as we do. We have to be prepared to run and fight through them, if the kids don't eat they won't be able to run.'

Saeko nods "He's right, and we can't have them falling behind. We need to eat before we move out then before we get there just in case if we have to fight."

Saya nods "Ok. Lets wake the children and prepare to move out."

John salutes her with a chuckle, as she playfully hits him and then moves away to get to work. John steps on to the bus and wakes Mrs. Miyamoto, he motions for her to wake the children and steps off as she does. He moves over to help with setting out the food after getting everything out the kids step off the bus and a couple start whining and John quickly puts an end to it, by pointing down the street motioning that they are just down there. The kids go quiet at that, and John goes back to helping out after getting the children fed he gets them loaded back on to the bus and starts the engine and closes the door ready to go, Saeko radios that they are ready and he follows as Miss shizuka moves the Humvee. Around Noon they approach the power station and what John had feared came to be true, ahead of the survivors is a lot of zombies. John motions for Saeko to radio the Humvee that they need to stop and get their strength up.

"Saya John says we need to stop and gather our strength."

"Alright, we'll stop and see what kind of foods we can find, but we eat light. We have to have our strength but we can be sluggish due to full stomachs."

"John agrees see you in a moment" They end the conversation there.

Saeko turn to the children and teachers "We are stopping here, remember to be quiet. Eat fast and light we have to move quickly and quietly."

They nod and unload quietly John and the other fighters sets everything out and as the children are eating they take stock and prepare the weapons, John finds the extra clips for his Glock that Kohta had packed and loads them as he dawns a leather jacket he found at the mall, placing the clips in the pockets. He attaches his Ninjato to his back, his gun to his leg and his knife to his hip, as the others finish he looks to see the children finish eating he takes one last look over the weapons before moving to eat. As they eat they come up with a plan.

Kohta is the firs to voice one "I say we go in guns blazing and shoot them all!"

Saya smack him on the back of the head "You idiot. We don't have enough ammo for that. I say we use the Humvee and bus to get through as many as we can before we have to abandon them."

John nods at that one.

Takashi thinks "We place ourselves in this pattern to protect the children" he lays out a few coins on the ground putting the most in the middle while having several surrounding them "The ones in the middle are the children, while these are us" pointing to the ones surrounding them."

John nods 'As we move we use the Molotovs sparingly. When we run out those of us with guns will shoot till we are out and switch to Melee combat. I'll take point.'

Saeko shakes her head "No John, that's suicide."

John shakes his head and smiles at her 'My love, I am the most skilled fighter here, and this jacket will protect me from getting bitten.'

She nods sadly "Ok.'

Takashi taps on John's shoulder "John?"

John turns to him 'What.'

Takashi lowers his head "I'm sorry, about everything. Can you teach me to be a real man?"

John places a hand on his shoulder and nods.

Takashi nods his thank "Thank you."

They make out their plan and prepare to move out and into the killing field. John climbs into the bus and moves it in front of the Humvee and waits for them to follow. Saeko and Saya are riding in the bus they will be to John's left as they leave the bus while Takashi, Rei and Kohta will be to his right. They move till they are about a hundred yards out from the horde of zombies and wait for the area to become a little less crowded. John knowing that this is going to be tough he sets his claymore next to him ready to grab it at a moments notice. He listens as Saeko talks over the radio.

"Takashi are we ready?"

"Yes Saeko tell John we are ready."

"See you on the other side Takashi" and she ends the conversation.

She motions for John to go and he smiles ready for the battle to come. He drops the bus into gear and slams on the gas.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Here is the final chapter to To protect and love. Enjoy. I don't own High School of the Dead. I own Johnathon Knoll.

John sets the bus into first and slams on the gas, he watches as the speedometer redline, slamming it into second the bus rocks and he looks forward 'eighty yards' the bus redlines again. Throwing it into third the bus lurches forward 'sixty yards.' he watches expectantly as the bus struggles to redline again 'forty' he puts it into fourth and grabs the wheel with both hands. The horde drawing ever closer, he watches as they turn hearing the roaring diesel engine. 'Twenty' he hears Saeko yell "Hold on" The bus slams into the first of the zombies, sending body parts, internal organs, gore, and blood all over the windshield and windows. After running over so many dead the engine quits about halfway he motions for them to get the kids together and he watches as Takashi, Rei, Kohta and Miss Shizuka clear the area so they can get out. John grabs his claymore and motions everyone off the bus, he jumps down and starts to kill them. As the bus is unloaded Saeko reading John's mind yells "Lets go."

John places his claymore on his back and starts throwing Molotovs, the teachers shield the children as best they can with Saeko, Saya, Rei, Kohta, and John clearing the way. Some of the children look up to see the blackened and charred bodies of zombies, they watch as other zombies step into the fire and go up in flames themselves. After moving a bit the smell hits them, the smell of burning death causes the children to vomit, the fighters do their best to ignore the smell and help to keep the children moving. John had thrown his last Molotov and draws his gun, being a marksmen every shot is a head shot. The clip runs empty, he throws it away and slams another home and continues to shoot. He watches as a few of their head blow up in a bloody mess, a zombie gets to close and he swings his arm ejecting the clip he watches as it imbeds itself into the zombie head, he slams his final clip home and goes back to shooting. As his final clips goes dry he slams it down into the holster and pulls his claymore off his back, with one swing he kills everything in an eight foot radius. He checks behind him to see if they lost anybody he smiles as he sees everybody still there, but gets his head back into the fight.

With a quarter way to go his claymore breaks under the strain of so many kills, he drops the hilt and what's left of the blade and he draws his Ninjato and knife and quickly goes back to work. He clears the area where the block it and he intended to keep it that way. He continues to kill them as the other reach him, the teachers and the children pound of the barricade begging for help. Then John gasp at a sight a child had fallen behind and it was Alice, he growl and charges back into the horde. He reaches Alice and pulls her up defending her, a zombie grabs his arm and bites down he screams at the pain and shoves his knife into its head and sheathing his knife and sword he pick Alice up bridal style and runs toward the now open barricade. He sees soldiers step out and starts shooting at the zombies keeping them away from John and Alice, John runs through the open door and stops as he steps through and turns as they close the door.

He turns and sees and older couple coming toward him with Saya next to them, seeing the resemblance between Saya and the woman he guesses that they are her parents. The woman takes Alice from John and smiles at him nodding thanks and moves to get her checked out, the man however stops in front of John. John stands fully erect and stands the same height as this man only John is a little broader at the shoulders. John sensing that this man is probably military he salutes. The man chuckles and holds out his hand, John reluctantly takes his hand. He sees the bite mark on John's arm.

"Sir if you don't mind please remove your jacket."

John nods and does as instructed, John watches as this man studies his arm.

He smiles and looks up at John "You got lucky. No penetration."

John nods.

"Can you speak my boy?"

John shakes his head 'I'm sorry.'

He nods "Very well follow me. I am Souichiro Takagi, and the woman who took the child from you is my wife Yuriko. I assume you have come here to help us and share any information you have."

John nod.

They walk into a building and sit down at a table and Souichiro motions for a pen and paper. John sits down his military training kicking in. He sits up right and at the ready, a retainer brings pen and paper and sets it in front of John. He nods his thanks and goes to write things out.

_'My name is Johnathon Knoll, and its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Takagi.'_

He nods "Like wise to anyone who did what you did. Risking your own life to bring them here and going back for a child, I commend you on your courage."

John nods _'I wasn't going to leave her out there, she is my daughter. And I will do everything I can to protect my family.'_

He nods "That's admiral, now what's going on outside these walls?"

_'Well the good news is they are decomposing and dying as the brain becomes useless. We have made use of home made weapons such as Molotovs and flamethrowers to kill them. Though right now our group need to rest.'_

He smiles "That's very good and with that info how long do you think it will be before they all die out?"

_'I'm not exactly sure but with a ball park guess I would say a month maybe two. But we still need to hold rescue mission to look for survivors and food, the other should be given time to rest but I'll be ready to go in a few hours.'_

He frowns "How old are you?"

_'Twenty two sir. I have a military and marital arts background. I am well versed in most weapon, hand to hand combat, and small arms urban combat.'_

He smirks "It seems we just got a valuable asset. But the next excursion party doesn't go out till tomorrow. And it looks like you can use some rest as well, go find your group and gets some rest.

_'Thank you sir I will."_

John gets up salutes Mr. Takagi he steps out of building intent on finding Saeko, he moves around the area until from the corner of his eye he sees purple. He hits the ground hard and looks up seeing the blue sky then Saeko's beautiful face, he strokes her faces with a smile and brings her down for a kiss. He stand up with her and they move to the barracks but Mrs. Takagi stops them and redirects them to the house, they smile at her and move toward the house ready for a lot of rest.

**Three months later**

John returns with a search and rescue party normally John would have Saeko by his side but now her condition won't allow it and neither will he. Over the last three months they have rescued hundreds, and with those they have found people to rebuild electronics and get everything going again, as they step into the compound the lights go on and cheers go all around. John continues ready to complete his mission which is to report to commander Takagi. Since arriving at the power station John had been made one of the commanders top men and he has preformed his job well, though he hates going on these mission because now that Saeko is with child he is sometimes afraid he won't come back. Though each time they go out there are less and less, and during this mission they didn't find a single zombie. John moves into the commanders quarters to give his report.

Mr. Takagi looks up as John enters "Ah Mr. Knoll, What the situation out there."

After they found a man who can build microchips he had a device made so he can communicate easier, it basically is just a key pad strapped to his wrist _'All is well commander, Not a single bogey seen or heard.'_

"Good. How many?"

_'Sixteen found. Four teachers, three electricians, Five biologists, and four mechanics.'_

"Good. You deserve a rest go and see to your family."

_'Yes sir' _he salutes before walking out. He walks over to the house and opens the door, as he does he is greeted by Alice who bounds up to him happily. He smiles at her and carries her to go find Saeko. When he does he sets Alice down and rushes over to hold her hair out of her face as she vomits into the toilet. He rubs her back soothingly before looking up at the ceiling 'I guess we humans will survive this. But the question now is will it happen again.'

A/N Thank you for Reading to Protect and Love. I have started on the sequel. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did in writing it.


End file.
